


No More Heroes - Spartacus Fanvid

by Idetta



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idetta/pseuds/Idetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight but they can't win</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Heroes - Spartacus Fanvid

With many thanks to Seneca for beta-ing.


End file.
